


Peter Parker Picked A Peck of One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AUs, Allergies, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Boyfriends, Broken Bones, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Italian Peter Parker, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, Peter Parker centric, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker speaks Italian, Peter is from Italy, Peter parker is bilingual, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Running Away, Sarcasm, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Harley's dad, allergic reactions, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shots for Peter ParkerRequests: Open!***NO STARKER***Chapters are not connected unless stated otherwiseTags may only affect certain chapters





	Peter Parker Picked A Peck of One-Shots

  * Peter Parker still gets ridiculously giddy and nervous around Harley even if they’ve been together for ages. 
  * Peter and Harley had a falling out. Late one night, Harley sneaks to Peter’s house and plays In Your Eyes on a boombox outside their bedroom window to remind Person B of the good times they had.
  * Peter is someone who doesn’t like/is too lazy to tie his shoes but loves wearing laced sneakers. Harley always complains about this, repeatedly telling Peter to tie their shoes so they don’t trip and fall.   
One day while on a date, Harley notices Peter’s sneakers are untied yet again. Peter kneels down as if to tie their shoe, but instead takes out a box and proposes.
  * Harley is addicted to peanut butter. Unfortunately, when he starts dating Peter, he finds out Peter is allergic to peanuts.
  * "I hope to god you hate me; I can’t stand the thought of you still missing me "
  * “You’re going out? _In the daylight_? Don’t you want to wait till it gets dark?”
  * “Thanks for your concern, kid, but to be honest, I’m the most dangerous thing here. In any case, you should be worried about yourself.”
  * “I’m not going to fight you, okay? Just go home already, it’s probably past your bedtime.”
  * "This isn’t funny! I am in dire situation of needing an ostrich and you’re laughing at me!"
  * Peter hear's gunshots and get's caught up in the middle.
  * “These shoes are made for walking over corpses.” "Peter, stop."
  * "Try and fucking stop me from leaving, that's right. You can't."
  * Peter gets kidnapped by HYDRA, Bucky goes and saves the day.
  * "Its a real shame that no one asked for your opinion"
  * Peter is an exchange student from Italy, his host family just happens to also be the home of an attractive American named Harley Stark.
  * "So what if I broke my arm? I'm still doing it."



More to be added, Stay Tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts drop them in the comments and I'll take a look, but they aren't all guaranteed to be done  
> I don't do reader inserts or original character, sorry
> 
> I will put checkmarks next to prompts as I do them/delete them if i change my mind/add more if i find others so check this chapter for updates!!


End file.
